Mrotrax's Challenges
by Mrotrax
Summary: These are pretty much story ideas that I've had in my head, but can't seem to write. So, I figured you readers/writers could give them a try. Various anime, its under Naruto because that's what the majority of the stories are.
1. Naruto Spider Rider

Naruto-spider Riders Challenge

The Scorpion-Rider

**Chapter 1: Shinobi, not Earthen**

"Spider out."

Out of the manacle that adorned Naruto's wrist emerged a giant scorpion. What set it apart was not just the size, but the color; it reflected Naruto's current attire with orange and black.

"Try not to stare." Naruto whispered. "He hates it when people stare."

"I am Janus, Scorpion of Aranchna and loyal partner to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Who are you Earthens?"

"Janus, these are my teammates; Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered then creature's question. "They're shinobi, not Earthens."

"They're weaker looking then you described." Janus noted before glancing around and note Tsunade. He tehn bowed.

"You must be the great Lady Tsunade Naruto speaks so fondly of." He mused.

_Eventually, the spider-riders end up in Konoha and Naruto fully goes into detaila bout what happened, which you get to make up. When Hunter and Shadow show up…_

"Shadow!"

"Janus!"

The scorpion and spider started butting heads

"Shall we start were we let off?" Shadow smirked. "I believe this time; I'll take your tail and give it to Venus as a gift."

"I'm always ready to kick your abdomen." Janus hissed. "And last time I checked, you're no closer to getting with that she-spider as your rider is around her rider."

_Aqune is Naruto's love interest._

"Sakura and Hinata, Aqune. Aqune, Sakura and Hinata."

"It's yours." Aqune mentioned.

The blonde jinchuriki fainted.

_That's pretty much all I've got except for this little tidbit that entered my head:_

"Dear Kami." Ino groaned. "He makes Shikamaru look like a go-getter."

"I don't remember Naruto mentioning this…Shikamaru that your beautiful mouth speaks of…" Lumen swooned. "But he sounds like my kind of ally. By the way, are you doing anything later on?"

_Take it and do what you will._


	2. Team Jinchuriki

Team Jinchuriki Challenge

Plot: The Jinchuriki met during a failed gokage meeting and bonded, most fleeing their village and forming a mercenary team. Reuniting with Naruto in the land of Tea, they become the peace-keepers between the five nations while proving they are just as human as anyone else and fighting Akatsuki

Suggested couples: narusaku, BeeNii, RoshiTsu, HanAnko, UtakataXHotaru, YukimaruXHanabi, FuShino

The 4th Great Shinobi war was about to end, but no one was sure of whose side would win.

Tobi and his 6 paths were the most formidable force to grace the Elemental Nations, and not just because of Tobi possessing the two most powerful dojutsu.

The madman had chosen Yagura, Mu, Hanzo the salamander, Second Mizukage, Hiruko and Madara Uchiha to aid him in his attempt to conquer the world.

Originally, Tobi and Madara had been partners and Madara had been planning on using his young ally to host the Juubi, their final goal. Unfortunately for him, Tobi had inserted a control seal in his body. The Uchiha who had battled the First-Fire Shadow on equal grounds was now nothing more than a doll.

To further add problems, Tobi had also taken the liberty of summoning several powerful creatures to his side: The Gedo Statue, Chimera, one of the First Hokage's Wooden Buddha and lastly, Spatori.

Only nine shinobi stood between Tobi and the slowly recovering army. They blocked the way to the army, their looks filled with determination.

These nine were village outcasts who had come together through a common bond. They saw each other as family and knew of the threat Tobi posed to everything they loved.

Their friends, surviving family, lovers and rivals watched and prayed, for this was a battle that would become as legendary as the one between the First Fire-Shadow and Madara Uchiha.

The nine transformed into massive beasts and rushed to their enemy, who smirked under his mask as he drew his war-fan and ordered his slaves forward.

But this battle must be told later.

_3 years earlier…._

It had started out as such a normal mission for Team 7, even without Kakashi with them. They were currently grabbing a quick cup of tea before heading off to meet their client.

"Hey guys!"

An elderly man with blood-red hair and a giant samurai were arguing over which one of them was stronger, an eight year old boy was learning inappropriate songs from a muscular dark-skinned man with eight swords, a boy that looked lazier than Shikamaru was smoking a bubble pipe and the two kunochi arm-wrestling for the title of 'fiercest female fighter.'

The party turned and saw Naruto. They instantly dropped what they were doing and raced to greet him.

"Naruto!" The green haired girl beamed as she embraced him, the little boy following as the blonde woman gave him a noogie.

"Yo, fox boy! Looking good!"

"No rhyme, Bee?" Naruto pouted.

"Hangover."

"You got a hangover from tea?' Naruto asked. "Only you, Bee. Only you."

Sasuke and Sakura were curious as to how their blonde teammate knew this odd group of people, whose members came from all over the nations if their attire was any indication.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The blonde woman said. "I am Yugito Nii of the Hidden Cloud village, leader of this ragtag group of misfits. Alright guys, you know what to do."

"Hi there!" the youngest boy beamed. "My name is Yukimaru, son of 4th Water-Shadow Yagura! I'm goanna be the 6th Water-Shadow and make everyone have fun."

"My reputation spans far and wide!" the older red haired man boasted. "A slayer of armies, conqueror of volcanoes and unrivalled ladies man, I am Roshi, master of the Lava-fist!"

"Never heard of you." Sakura said bluntly.

Roshi fell to the ground, bawling like a child.

"I am Han. Master of Steam." The armor-wearing giant explained as he bowed. "Forgive my sensei's over the top… introduction."

"Damned wiper-snappers." Roshi hissed. "Damn you to hell, Onoki! What did I do to deserve this? Is this because of my father? You got to succeed him! Hell, he even said you were a better son!"

"Name's Utakata." The relaxed one said as he took a puff from his bubble pipe.

"Fu's my name, flight's the game!" the green haired girl beamed as she started floating in midair.

"Killer-Bee is the name and the music is my game!"

"We'll explain how we know the troublemaker later." Nii smiled as she turned to her fellow blonde. "What brings you to the land of tea? Coming home or go to?"

"Going to…" Naruto started before Sasukue leapt in front of him.

"What're you doing?" He asked. "They come from different nations, this is our mission…"

The last Uchiha was sent into a wall by a blue fire-encased fist.

"How about a deal?" Nii suggested. "We need shelter, you'll need help on your mission. Why not team up and handle this together?"

Naruto turned to his teammates, his eyes filled with a pleading to accept so that he could spend time with his friends. Sakura instantly felt for her teammate, but the recovering Uchiha…while impressed with Nii's strength and wanting to learn that technique, his pride got the better of him.

"This is a Konoha job, you morons! Our careers will be history if we team up with foreigners and we'll have to split the fee!"

"Poor Yuki nearly was history the last time we got involved with someone else's problems! Just look at him…our poor little Yuki." Fu shouted before saddening at her little brother's condition, cuddling his face. The little boy frowned.

"Fu nii-chan, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"This is a freaking C-rank." Roshi hissed. "We'll only get 20 ryo each if they break even. Name one thing you can get for that."

"Actually, it's B-rank." Sasuke retorted, already disliking this guy.

"Let's see…" Utakata calculated. "Every mission rank pay is 5 times the previous…5 times 20 is 100 ryo each, multiply that by eleven, subtract a third of that, divide it by eight and…."

"WE'LL HAVE ENOUGH TO BUY SAKE FOR A MONTH!" Roshi proclaimed, jumping with joy along with Bee and surprising, Utakata. "The hell you whipper-snappers waiting for? Han, pay the bill and let's get moving!"

"Hai, sensei."

The giant then walked over the till and emptied a bag full of ryos.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality. We shall make it a point to return when next in the area."

_Omake: Fan-girl exorcism part 1_

"Welcome to 'How do ninja do it?'" Sakura smiles in a comfy chair. "Today's topic is something that has gripped the ninja system since the founding of the villages. I am of course referring to the infamous, dreaded, legendaryily and stupidly terrifying FANGIRL!"

The audience screamed.

"Removing the fan from a fan-girl is as hard as removing the brown from…"

"Nii!" Sakura scolded.

"What? I was goanna say chocolate."

"Oh."

"We must use these tools that Rock specifically created to destroy fangirls." Fu explained as she and Nii pulled out items.

"Yaoi pictures. A rape kit. A whip. These things can either make or break a fangirl.

"A verbal or hand-written statement of hatred they'll interpret as 'playing hard to get.'" Fu finished fishing things out of the bag.

"Avoid all conversation with the fan girl." Nii instructed as they marched towards Ino's room.

"The fan girl will lie, make excuses, and use words she doesn't really understand." Fu explained. "If she gets really desperate, she may start to strip or make-out with any nearby male. That's why we didn't bring the girl's father or any of the guys with us."

"Whoa boy…That is some serious fan girl in there. Fu, get the gloves and mask."

"Already on it, sis."

With that, they opened the door and came across a terrifying sight….

_**To be continued….**_

_Take it and do with it what you will, have fun!_


	3. Kurama and Uzumaki

Kurama and Uzumaki

Plot: Before they die, Naruto's parents seal Kurama into a stuffed fox toy and ask him to look after their son. Kurama, grateful for Kushina protecting and befriending him, happily accepts his task and must now train Naruto how to be a hero and protect him from individuals who seek to take the boy's life, all while learning to understand humans.

Pairings: Eventual narusakuhina

Inspired by Haro Aso's Hyde and Closer.

He'd never been close to his actual family.

Kurama had loved the Sage of the Six Paths like a child would love its parent, but his siblings were nothing but violent, destructive trash.

Not that he was any better. Looking back, he was the worst of them all.

No wonder the mortals had desired his power.

Out of his three 'masters', Kushina Uzumaki was the only one who ever saw him as an individual. From day one, she kept no secrets from him (sometimes to his disgust), and tried everything to make his seal a little more comfy. She had even called him 'foxy-sama.'

And he loved her for it. Like a daughter or sister, he wasn't sure.

Even now, impaled on Kurama's own claw in a desperate attempt to protect her newborn son from him in a fit of animalistic rage, she still saw him as family. Her eyes held no hatred for him, no pity….

The mighty beast then noticed she had been carrying a fox plushy with her, a present for the brat. It looked exactly like him…and Minato was going to seal him in it.

"Kurama…" Kushina gasped. "P-please….Take care of my baby."

The last two decades rushed through the giant fox's memory: All the happiness, sorrow Kushina experienced, she shared with him. That time she was almost taken to Kumo or when she found out about the brat…

Kurama, tears in his eyes, then muttered two words:

"**I promise."**

Kushina's tearful eyes finally let their load go, Minato joining her as well. The last words they ever said brought both warmth and pain to Kurama's beastly heart.

"Thank you."

The two mortals breathed their last as they vanished into their son. Kurama, tears streaming down his face, cried in anger and heartache as he was sealed into the plushy.

As his soul settled, Kurama made a vow: the masked man would pay and Naruto would be happy, no matter what or who it cost.

With that vow, he unknowingly shifted the sands of fate and time.

The second the sealing was complete, Kurama forced himself to his new feet and rushed over to the bawling Naruto. He could already see much of his mother in him, despite the blonde locks he got from his father.

"**It's okay Naruto-kit."** Kurama shushed the baby, wiping the tears from his eyes with his tails. **"Kurama's here. He's not goanna let anyone hurt you. That's my promise as biju."**

The strongest of the Biju completely ignored the sudden mastery of his new form and the crowd that gathered, the crying baby being his only concern. A sad but loving smile crossed his new face.

Somehow, Sarutobi knew things had ended up better than they could have.

_12 years later in Land of Waves…._

Team 7 had finally arrived to Tazuna's home and Naruto had retreated to his room, unzipping his backpack to pull out his most prized possession and only true friend.

"**When did you last clean that thing? I thought I was going to die!"**

Kurama absolutely hated the backpack. It was uncomfy, smelly, filled with lint…did he mention smelly?

"**Naruto-kit."** The toy growled. **"Don't tell me you and Scarecrow forgot to talk to them about me."**

"Guys…Kurama."

After the sealing and amid the village's rebuilding, Sarutobi had taken Naruto and Kurama to the orphanage, where they still lived to this day, and the fox appearing inanimate unless they were along. As it had been with his mother, the baby's secret had been kept from all but Sarutobi, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Not even the elders knew.

One would expect that this would've helped the young boy, and for the most part it had; he received nothing short of love and attention at the orphanage, and despite being one of the oldest there, was very popular with both the staff and children, many of whom idolized him now that he was an official ninja.

But no one ever wanted to adopt him.

Maybe it was the fact he was born on that horrid day, maybe the sight of the stuffed Kurama doll scared off any potential parents. Whatever it was, not once had a family offered to take him out of the orphanage.

So, they were each other's family….

Until now.

Suggestions:

-Kurama has a staff weapon that functions as a 6th treasured tool of the Sage and serves as his primary means of protecting Naruto. You can give it any power, but try repeating any of the other tools' powers.

-Kurama is an anti-hero who, as stated in this chapter, will sacrifice anything to protect Naruto.

-Naruto and Kabuto are surrogate brothers and later come into conflict when they learn they are enemies.

-Naruto and Kurama eventually find and lead a group of people similar with them.

-The pairing is up to you, but NaruSakuHina is a couple I don't see enough of, so give it a try.

_Take and do with it what you will, have fun writing_


	4. Blonde Brigade

Blonde Brigade

Summary: Years ago, they came together to save the mutli-verse from the forces of darkness, and then went their separate ways, even burying their memories of the adventure. Now, the darkness has returned, and so must they.

**Naruto Uzumaki:** Third Jinchuriki of Kurama, the nine-tailed fox. Now sixth Hokage of Konoha and happily married to Sakura Haruno with a child he adores, the de-facto leader of BB.

**The Elric Brothers:** Former state alchemists who fought with the seven homunculi and Father, bringing down a massive conspiracy and helping to fix alchemy at the same time. Edward 'Fullmetal' is married to Winry with two children and Alphonse is married to Mei Chang, all of who join them in Konoha.

**Vash the Stampede:** The donut-loving man with $$60 million on his head and unrivalled gunman-skills, he is a pacifist who only draws as a last resort and as sworn to never take a life, yet somehow still leaves a trail of destruction wherever he goes. Still being pursued by Insurance girls Meryl (with whom he is semi-romantically involved) and Millie after partially clearing his name, they even follow him to Konoha.

**Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans:** The husband-wife team of supernatural assassins who fight to prevent the rise of Dark/Mad Gods, or Kishins. Soul fails to see what's so 'cool' about Sasuke. Their Spatori allies, young child and Maka's father Spirit follow them to Konoha.

**Hana Asakura:** Nephew to the Shaman King and possessor of the spirit of legendary samurai Amidamaru, Hana is filling in for his mother Ana (who scared all the boys, in particular to the point Naruto become 'smarter around Sakura for a reason.').

**Anne Kittan:** Piloting the King Kittan, Anne is a newcomer like Hana, filling in for her late uncle Kittan.

'**Black leg' Sanji:** Cook of the Straw Hat pirates, the Casanova-wannabe spends most of his time wallowing in being single. His crew joins him to Konoha, where he falls for Ayame Ichiraku, which leads to Naruto threatening him.

**Mui Furinji:** Granddaughter to the Man with no Equals and wife to History's Strongest Disciple, an S-rank master of her grandfather's fighting style. Her husband, the Shinpaku Alliance and Ryozanpku all follow her to Konoha.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Mage of Fairy Tail, originally only picked because Laxus was 'too big a prick at the time' and Erza was busy, she ended up playing a major role in the BB's victory. Her guild follows her to Konoha.

This is who I've got, you can add or drop anyone else you like, as long as they are NARTUALLY blonde (That's why Goku isn't on this list) and hopefully, the lead in an anime/manga, even if its obscure.

Do with it what you will and enjoy.


	5. Other story ideas

**Story ideas that don't fit anywhere else.**

Sorry for the shortness, but these are just little ideas that I have nothing to show ypu guys.

Avatar: Bending Buddies: Aang wasn't alone in the iceberg: Bumi and Kuzon accompanied him and now join the gang to take down Ozai and the Fire Nation. Katang, Bumoph, KuzonLee

Naruto and the alchemists: After successfully bringing Sasuke back, Naruto learns he has family; the legendary Elric brothers. With war on the horizon, the two former state Alchemists must help their nephew perfect his latent alchemic powers.Meanwhile, flashbacks reveal Van Hoenhiem befriending and aiding the first Hokage in founding the Hidden Leaf village, leading up to the birth of his first son, Minato.

Lisanna the Fire Dragon-slayer: Lisanna has inherited Natsu's dragon-slayer magic after he dies protecting her from Elfman during the mission that went wrong. Now, she strives to become as strong as he wanted to be.

The Crow: Dark Pegasus Rising: Ginga and Ryo are brutally murdered on their way home to Koma. A year later, Ginga returns as the Dark Pegasus and goes after the ones who ruined his team's career/lives and finally pursues a relationship with Madoka.

The Pale Eva: _Evangelion/Blassrieter crossover _Shinji is adopted by Joseph and Amanda, becoming an Anagram and quickly learning what really happened the day the Angels awoke. He also grows up with Asuka as his close friend.

The Breath-Bender: Amon washes ashore on Konoha and adopts Naruto, giving rise to a new type of Equalists and creating a bending even more powerful than blood-bending. Naruto will lead the Neo-Equalists with Lee as his lutienant.

Neon Genisis Ikari: Ever since Yui's 'death,' Gendo and Shinji work together to see her again. While they are close this way, Shinji burdens himself with the duty of a pilot and becomes a social outcast until the mysterious Rei Ayanami enters his life and his childhood friend Asuka declares herself his rival.

Unpredictable Fox of Fairy Tail: Laxus and Erza learn their long lost siblings met and had a child together: Naruto Uzumaki. Raised in a guild of destructive but kind-hearted mages, Naruto takes the ninja world by surprise with Requip Samurai, Wind, Wind Dragon-slayer and Demon-Soul Kurama magic.

Street Fox: Naruto is raised by Ken, Ryu and Chun-li with Sakura as his big sister figure/rival. A mostly humorous story that focuses on Naruto growing up. When Shadloo and Akatsuki team-up, the ninja and street fighter worlds unite.

JLEN (Justice League Elemental Nations): Inspired by bradw316. When aliens invade the elemental nations on all sides, the Gokage assemble a long forgotten peace-keeping force in their strongest members: The Justice League.

Enjoy and have fun with these ideas!


	6. Konoha's Bane

Konoha's Bane

Plot: He will break all in his way. Trained by the original to conquer and surpass, this Naruto is either a perfect ninja or a super villain that many should model themselves.

"You think you know pain?"

Over the Hyuuga clan elders stood a young man in a mask and vest. It was not an ANBU mask; silk with red covering the eyes and white obstructing the attacker's mouth.

And at this young man's feet; the corpses of bodyguards that would've given an ANBU operative a workout.

"I was born in pain, nurtured by it. I did not know kindness until just a few days ago….and by then it was little more but a sting."

He lifted the head-elder above his head.

"Who am I, you ask? I am the starter of purging flames, the breaker of brick-walled fools who think they rule this world from atop their high chairs. I am passion, intellect and deception all rolled into one. I am student of the second most dangerous man alive and one of the chosen heirs of the Demon's Head himself."

The masked boy then snapped the elder's neck and threw him out a window. He then turned to the others.

"I am Bane. You are simply walls to break."

A few minutes later, not a single elder remained in the word of the living.

Bane, soaked in blood, tore open a hidden vault, where he found an unconscious little girl. This was Hanabi Hyuuga, his target.

"Your sister loves you very much, little one." Bane said quietly as he tucked her into bed. "Never forget that."

He then leapt out a window and raced through the shadows of the night.

Bane entered his hovel of an apartment, pulled out a radio-piece and dialed a number.

"It is done, papa."

"Excellent, Niño." The voice on the other end answered. "You're still on your own, but making excellent progress. Soon, Ra's al Ghul shall be given the rest he has avoided for so long."

"Along with a certain snake and hypocrite…"

"One at a time, Niño, one at a time. Then, nothing will stop us from ruling our worlds. I must go, your mother beckons me."

"Farwell papa. Say hi to mamma for me."

Bane then finally removed his mask, revealing a pair of sky-blue eyes, spiky blonde hair and an evil smile that adorned a tanned face with whiskers on his cheeks. He looked through the window, catching the mourning skyline of his…home was the only word that fit what it was.

"When this village is it ashes…" He smiled evilly. "You hypocrites all have my permission to die begging for your lives."

Take it and do it what you will. Have fun!


	7. JLEN: Justice League Elemental Nations

Justice League Elemental Nations Expanded

Plot: Several coincidental discoveries and meetings lead to shinobi taking up mantles from other worlds and coming together. Enjoy writing!

Members

**Sage-Beast **Naruto Uzumaki, counterpart of Superman.

**Hawkman**: Sasuke Uchiha, counterpart of Batman.

**Black Cat:** Yugito Nii

**Wonder-woman**: Hinata Hyuuga

**Grey Beetle**: Shino Aburame, counterpart of Blue Beetle.

**Marvelous Jounin**: Kakashi Hatake, counterpart of Captain Marvel/Shazam!

**Sand Gourd**: Gaara, counterpart of Green Lantern.

**Expansion Man:** Choji Akimichi, counterpart of Plastic Man.

**Manhuntress**: Ino Yamanka, counterpart of Martian Manhunter.

**Red Canary**: Tayuya Uzumaki, counterpart of Black Canary

**Flash**: Fourth Raikage A

**Aquaman:** Suigetsu Hoizuki

**Atom-Smasher**: Kurostichi

Arc suggestions

_**Formation:**_ The group comes together.

_**Injustice League Elemental Nations:**_ Several anti-ninja daimyos bring together their own team including some Akatsuki members and movie/filler villains to destroy the JLEN.

_**Obliteration**__:_ Obito, as 10 tails, rampages across the nations and the team tries to stop him. The task ultimate falls onto Sage-Beast, who pays the ultimate price to stop his foe.

_**Rebirth of Sage-Beast:**_ Several people claiming to be Sage-Beast appear as a threat to level Suna is uncovered. By the end, only one will be the true Sage-Beast.

_**Impriex Saga:**_ The creator/destroyer of galaxies heads for the Naruto Universe, leading the JLEN to force their villages to come together and team up with some of their most hated rivals to save their home.

_**Armageddon**_: Impriex's age old enemy is heading to finish what he started as a new version of ILEN arises to conquer the world while in disarray. The JLEN face their greatest challenge yet…


End file.
